<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crown and His Jewel by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034588">The Crown and His Jewel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst'>-catalyst (xo_thefirst)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, not royalty au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat doesn’t even spare him a glance as he continues to stare down at her and he clicks his tongue when he realizes it: she is exactly like her owner.</p><p> </p><p>In which Kei is a king, Tobio is a servant, and Jewel is their princess... or something like that. Maybe. He’s not sure anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crown and His Jewel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for day 2 of tsukikageweek :o</p><p>prompt: crown; king and servant</p><p>pls take this humble offering &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everything Kei has seen so far, he has never seen a small bed, created and formed, to mirror that of a royal crown. It’s a deep red, the fabric velvet, and he can’t help but stare down at it as Jewel sleeps peacefully right in the center of it. The cat doesn’t even spare him a glance as he continues to stare down at her and he clicks his tongue when he realizes it: she is exactly like her owner.</p><p>“Kageyama,” he calls out, finally turning away from the corner where the bed and their pet is resting. He glances throughout the living room, waiting to hear some form of response, but he doesn’t hear any. “King,” he tries again. This time, he hears Jewel mewl. How does she even respond to that name?</p><p>He waits a few more minutes, but he still hears nothing. Kei frowns. He already passed by the kitchen on his way to the living room and he was sure he didn’t see his boyfriend in there—though, he double checks to make sure—and now that he thinks about it, he didn’t hear his boyfriend respond when he called out “I’m home” earlier. He brings his sports bag with him to the bedroom, to deposit it in the closet, and he turns to see if, maybe, Kageyama happens to be sleeping already. He isn’t and Kei shifts his gaze over to the bathroom door next. It’s wide open, completely empty, and Kei is annoyed.</p><p>“King!” he calls out, once more, because he’s getting more annoyed by the second. He hears the jingling of a tiny bell and he looks to the entranceway to see Jewel peeking her head inside the room. “Where’s your father,” he demands, only to get a <i>meow!</i> in return. He just got back from a game, exhausted, and he needs an explanation for the sudden addition of a luxurious cat bed in their living room.</p><p>Kei doesn’t believe he stands there, having a staring contest with their <i>cat</i>, until he hears the front door unlocking and swinging open. “I’m home” follows quickly after, and Kei watches as the cat immediately leaves him to go greet the newcomer. He sneers as he sees the tail flick towards him on her way out.</p><p>One deep breath. Two.</p><p>Kei follows Jewel out and isn’t surprised to see Kageyama cuddling her to his chest. His hold is loose and Kei doesn’t acknowledge the warmth that fills him when he remembers how much his boyfriend has changed since receiving Jewel. He used to hold her much tighter, fight with her because he wanted to hold her all the time, but now they’ve, more-or-less, compromised with each other. He now simply holds her for as long as she wants to be held.</p><p>Kei’s heart <i>squeezes</i> when he sees Kageyama kiss the side of Jewel’s head and she <i>lets</i> him.</p><p>“Tsukishima,” Kageyama suddenly greets. His voice sounds light, almost like he’s happy to see him, and it’s enough of a shock when Kei finally focuses his vision on his boyfriend that, oh. He is. There’s a small smile on his face and he’s still holding their kitten. He’s the vision of what he wants to come home to every day.</p><p>When did he become such a <i>sap?</i></p><p>Jewel meows again and he watches as Kageyama looks away from him to lean down and let her jump out of his arms. She walks forward a few steps before stretching, and then making her way back to her bed, which reminds him—</p><p>“King,” he calls again, looking to him the same moment he faces him. “When did we get that bed?”</p><p>Kageyama glances back at Jewel on her new bed before recognition lights up his face. “Oh, Hinata’s little sister sent me a link to that bed. I actually liked it, so I bought it.” He tilts his head to the side in thought and Kei needs to take a minute to breathe. “Jewel likes it.”</p><p>When Kei glances back to their cat, it’s to see her dozing off again, a lithe paw hanging off the edge of the bed. “It looks like it,” he offers, unhelpfully. He doesn’t know what else he can say. Kageyama gets his own money from his volleyball games. He can spend it however he wants. Though, this was the last thing he’d expected the king to spend his money on.</p><p>“Do you,” Kageyama suddenly asks, but he cuts himself short. It makes Kei look back at him confused only to see his boyfriend staring hard at him. He hums gently to let him know he’s listening. “Is this okay?” he settles on.</p><p>The uncertainty on his boyfriend’s face is a familiar sight. It’s one that Kei doesn’t like, but he can’t help what the other is feeling. “It’s okay,” he answers easily, though he looks off to the side again towards their cat. “I just didn’t expect it.”</p><p>“Should I have asked?”</p><p>At that, Kei shakes his head, but then he shrugs after a moment’s thought. “You don’t need to ask to purchase something, king,” he says, glancing at his boyfriend to see him nod. “It’s your money you’re using, after all. I can’t tell you ‘yes’ or ‘no.’” He watches as his boyfriend’s lips slide into a soft frown.</p><p>“You always tell me ‘no’ when I ask to buy more milk or put more cartons in the basket.”</p><p>Kei suddenly feels <i>very</i> tired. “Because we have <i>too many</i> cartons already,” he explains, already feeling dread pool in his stomach when he sees Kageyama put a hand on his hip. That doesn’t happen very often.</p><p>“Then you should listen to me when I tell you ‘no more shortcake,’” Kageyama fires back. He points in the general direction of the refrigerator. “You have a whole shelf full of your cakes.”</p><p>“<i>You</i> have a full shelf of your milk!” Kei argues, scowling when his boyfriend does. “It’s only fair I get to indulge in what I like, too.”</p><p>“I indulge you all the time!” his boyfriend shouts. Now, <i>both</i> hands are on his hips and Kei flinches at it. “Our shit is taking up half the fridge instead of normal food.”</p><p>Kageyama has a point. Kei hears Jewel <i>meow!</i> again and he groans, scrubbing his hand through his hair. “Fine,” he suddenly says, glancing at the other again to see anger ebbing away to confusion. “I’m tired. I’m going to take one more shower then go to bed.” He avoids looking at Kageyama after that. He turns on his heels to walk to their bedroom, but he doesn’t get very far. A hand grabs his arm before he can take three steps and he braces himself for whatever Kageyama is going to say next.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten dinner yet,” his boyfriend quietly says. It makes something churn uncomfortably in Kei’s stomach. “I went out to get more meat and vegetables to make curry.”</p><p>The thought of Kageyama’s curry makes Kei want to cry in relief and in pain at the same time. It’s the most delicious meal he’s ever had since he left his parents’ house, but it’s also one of the spiciest dishes he’s ever eaten. He’s starting to tolerate it more now, but it’s still insanely hot.</p><p>“I saw you won your game,” Kageyama continues on, in an even quieter voice. “You did some great spikes and blocks out there.”</p><p>There’s an unbearable hot flash against Kei’s neck. It’s uncomfortable, but his heart speeds at the thought of Kageyama watching his game at home. “Not all?” he asks, even though he knows the answer. He knows he messed up on at least two blocks. It pulls a snort from his boyfriend.</p><p>“That one block in the second set could’ve gone better.”</p><p>At that, Kei rolls his eyes. He finally turns to see his boyfriend and he’s surprised to see a small smile on Kageyama’s face. “What are you smiling for?” he can’t help but ask. He did nothing but make Kageyama upset and here he is, smiling at him like he’s done something great. “King—” He stops breathing when he sees his boyfriend close his eyes and lean towards him.</p><p>“Welcome home kiss,” Kageyama murmurs, and it’s enough for Kei to almost collapse to the ground. “Come on, servant.”</p><p>Okay then. Kei reaches up and fists Kageyama’s shirt. He intends to pull him in harshly, to smack his lips hard because he called him <i>servant</i> of all things, but the moment he feels Kageyama lift up a hand to touch his chest, he loses all momentum and just… freezes.</p><p>He feels it when Kageyama gently tugs on his shirt, to guide him forward, and he braces himself when Kageyama uses him as leverage to lean up just that little bit more. When he feels Kageyama’s soft lips meet his own, he releases an involuntary sigh. It’s so gentle. He feels every tension in his body melt away.</p><p>He has to take a moment when they pull apart to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“King,” he breathes, taking another deep breath, before he finally opens his eyes. The sight before him makes him want to punch his boyfriend. Kageyama is smirking like he won some competition and Kei has had <i>enough</i>. “I’m going to shower,” he announces, shoving Kageyama away with a hand on his chest. “You’re going to cook dinner. We will eat said dinner, and then we will go to bed.” He leaves no room for compromises and he’s satisfied when all Kageyama does is snort but say,</p><p>“Okay, <i>king</i>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, the only reason Kei wakes up early the next morning is to make coffee and stare at the cat bed that’s dumbfounded him for reasons he can’t explain. Jewel has taken residence in his spot of the bed by now, probably suffocating Kageyama’s face with her little body, but he can’t fathom a smidgen of care in the world right now. He only cares about sipping his coffee and wondering how much this little bed costs.</p><p>It really does look well-made, more on the high end spectrum of prices, and maybe he should look this up on the internet. He didn’t even know pet beds could look this nice. He glances at her water bowl next, right next to the bed, and sighs as he remembers they actually got the thing engraved with her name on it. They’re spoiling their <i>cat</i> of all things. Kei never thought he’d see the day.</p><p>“Why are you out of bed already?” comes a sleepy voice, a <i>whiny</i> voice, and Kei looks over his shoulder to see Kageyama glaring at him while rubbing an eye. “I can’t breathe with Jewel on my face. Come back.”</p><p>None of those thoughts connect smoothly in the slightest. Kei simply sips on his coffee.</p><p>“Are you still upset about that?” Kageyama asks next, glaring even harder to see. He really is a sight to behold when all he wants to do is sleep in through the mornings. “I thought it was okay,” he says through a yawn, “Kei, come back.”</p><p>Kei freezes at the call of his name. He can tell Kageyama says it without thinking, but it doesn’t stop the fact that he’s pretty sure this is the first time Kageyama actually says his given name out loud. “King,” he breathes, watches as Kageyama powers through another large yawn, and then lifts a hand under his shirt to scratch at his stomach. He almost chokes on thin air when he sees tanned skin.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio is seriously the most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on.</p><p>“What,” Kageyama mutters. His eyes are already closing and how is he even <i>remotely</i> attractive like this? “Come on.”</p><p>It’s almost amusing how he doesn’t even attempt to turn around and leave. He simply stands there with his eyes closed, hand still resting on his own stomach, and Kei <i>wants</i>.</p><p>“Tsukki,” Kageyama murmurs, finally swaying on his feet.</p><p>That’s all Kei needs to put his mug on the coffee table and rush to his boyfriend. He catches him before he falls to the ground and he can’t help but sigh when he realizes Kageyama actually fell asleep while standing up. It isn’t the first time it’s happened, but he’s still surprised it’s even a thing that <i>can</i> happen.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you,” Kei mumbles. He bites the inside of his lip as he stares down at his sleeping boyfriend. His hair has fallen over his forehead and into his eyes, barely touching the bridge of his nose, and distantly, Kei thinks he probably needs a haircut soon. He sighs, bracing himself. “Come on,” he says to himself, leaning down to hook one arm under Kageyama’s legs, before he lifts him up. He almost collapses when Kageyama instantly shuffles closer to him. “King,” he breathes in shock, but he doesn’t receive a response. All he gets are soft snores and he rolls his eyes as he carefully brings him back to the bedroom.</p><p>Jewel is lying directly in the middle of their bed. It’s the most inconvenient spot to ever be and Kei frowns at her as he tries and settles Kageyama carefully on his side of the bed without touching her. It’s enough to wake Jewel and force her over for her own personal space, but then she’s on <i>his</i> side instead. He thought animals actually liked him. When did they start… <i>not</i> liking him?</p><p>“Go back to your own bed,” he whispers at the cat. She opens an eye to stare at him, before she closes it again. “Jewel!” he hisses. It doesn’t do anything and he almost jumps when he feels a hand tug on the end of his shirt.</p><p>“Come’ere,” Kageyama slurs, tugging him some more while he turns. He accidentally rolls onto Jewel but she yowls and runs out from under him within minutes. She hisses before sauntering out of the room.</p><p>Kei laughs despite of himself, falling onto Kageyama’s side of the bed when he tugs some more. “She might hate you again,” he tells him, lifting an arm when his boyfriend tries to roll and move closer to him. Kageyama is a furnace, but Kei can deal. Like this, he can rub his hand up and down Kageyama’s back, feel the way Kageyama lazily mouths at his neck. He can even latch a hand onto Kageyama’s hip, slip a leg between his, and roll him over until he’s using him as a bed instead. He’s a welcome weight and Kei easily dozes off when he feels his boyfriend’s even breaths hitting his shoulder.</p><p>“The bed,” Kageyama suddenly says. It’s enough to startle Kei awake and he blinks up at the ceiling before trying to stare down at the top of his boyfriend’s head. He instantly closes his eyes when he sees a hand reaching for him, carefully grabbing the glasses off his face to put on the table next to them. Now, he really can’t see Kageyama, but he can see the blue of his eyes and feel the pressure of his chin on his shoulder. “It really wasn’t that expensive,” he murmurs, squinting, before closing an eye and tilting his head to rest his cheek on his shoulder instead.</p><p>“Really now,” Kei deadpans. His breath hitches when he feels his boyfriend inch closer, enough so that he can gently bite his earlobe next. “King.”</p><p>“Sleep.” The soft lilt at the end makes it sound more like a suggestion than a command and Kei doesn’t hesitate closing his eyes at it. He falls into the sensation of Kageyama surrounding him, lulling him into a soft state of consciousness, and he sighs softly when he feels the teeth leave his ear only to place a soft kiss at the edge of his cheek instead.</p><p>Kei falls asleep to the butterfly kisses along his face and neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(He wakes to find himself laying partially on top of Kageyama, his face smushed into his boyfriend’s shoulder, and groans when he moves because everything <i>aches</i>. It’s all incredibly unpleasant, groaning even more when he finally pushes himself off of the bed, that he doesn’t realize Jewel has been waiting by the side of the bed for who knows how long.</p><p>He has to admit he deserves the anger and yells Kageyama throws at him the rest of the morning. He <i>did</i> step on his Princess Jewel’s tail, after all.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can i write something that's not fluff jfc D:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>